The Average Girl
by Rockinit4u182
Summary: Private School was where all the rich kids went so that their parents could brag about them. Marron was an outcast because she, unlike everyone else, did not have all the top notch stuff, but that didn't stop Trunks for going for her.


Okay, so I got kind of bored one night and decided to start with another fanfic. Even though I haven't even gotten close to finishing "Good Girls, Bad Girls", I figured I'd write something else to keep me entertained while I get some more ideas for the other one.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT.

Enjoy & Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was one of those girls that everyone looked right through in the hallways, who everyone would bump into but not even attempt to say a simple 'sorry' or 'excuse me'. She didn't wear the most fashionable clothes nor did she wear make-up. She was a natural beauty, but that meant nothing to anyone at this high school. To be somebody, you had to be noticed. You had to wear all the name brand clothes, have all the top-notch cars, and the most expensive accessories. Only the _best_ were ever recognized. Average people, such as Marron, were only a face in the crowd. Calling her 'average' was just a nice way of saying that she didn't belong at this school at all.

It was a private school, meant for only the most academically inclined students to attend. Of course, it was really only a scheme for their prosperous parents to boast about their "beloved" children. In reality, those beloved kids were the most partying and wild of the group. They started fights; they'd have sex in an empty classroom, sneak alcohol and drugs into classrooms. Some great school, right? Marron was one of the very few people that attended for her academic abilities. Her parents worked long hours to provide enough money to support her private school bills. Unfortunately, to Marron, it's all in vain. Since she had transferred schools she had not only been completely ignored, but her grades were lacking.

There was not a single friendly face, and Marron hated it. She could never have the heart to tell her parents though, so she continues on walking the halls of hell until summer, where she will finally be done with school and she could move on with her life. Ah, those would be the days.

"Dude, how 'bout my parents are meeting with Mrs. Cormack after school today. How stupid is that shit?" One of the many well-clad boys out of the group said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "You're fucked, Mrs. Cormack is going to be talking a whole lot of shit to your parents." Another said, lighting up his own cigarette. The group of boys continued talking and smoking until one boy, the best looking of them all (in many girls opinions), walked up with his usual smirk on his face. "I thought I'd find you guys here." He said, in his usual cocky manner. Trunks Briefs. He was every girls dream guy, and every guy wanted to be him. He was the epitome of hotness. He had to have been the most well known guy of the entire school. Everyone, including all teachers, knew of Trunks. His mother was the owner of the famous Capsule Corporation, which pretty much made him, along with his family, the most well to do family out of anyone.

"Hey Trunks, want a smoke?" One guy said, offering him a cigarette. Trunks took it, desperately wanting one but not allowing himself to show it. He casually lit it and took a puff, not once throwing off his suave aura. People were constantly watching Trunks, soaking in his every move, secretly wishing that even the tiniest bit of his charisma would rub off on them. He blew out a cloud of smoke and sighed. Smoking had become one of his worst habits, luckily his parents hadn't caught onto him yet but he knew if they did he'd be in for it. So, he was always careful to change clothes before he got home and to have a mint in his mouth. He was lucky so far.

"Where have you been man?" asked his best friend, Goten. He, unlike everyone else in their little gang, didn't smoke nor did he wear the most fashionable clothes. But he was Trunks' best friend, which automatically put him into good terms with everyone else. "Breaking up with that Selphie chick. Damn glad too, I was getting sick of her." Trunks told him, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Like we always say, hit it then quit it!" Laughed one of the boys. All of the other began to laugh in unison, all but Trunks who merely smirked.

"Speaking of girls, here comes the girls P.E. class." Goten pointed out. They all turned and saw various girls jogging on the track. Like the boys they were, they started whistling and howling like dogs. The girls giggled shyly and continued jogging. But all of it stopped as Marron jogged by. The "average" girl. All the other guys turned away and continued smoking but Trunks couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She wasn't like most girls he had seen at this school. Most girls' faces were caked with make-up and whatever the hell they put on it. She had no make-up on what so ever, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was glistening with sweat from running, but to him, she was beautiful.

"Hey, who's she?" He asked casually. The other boys looked but had no idea. Goten thought out loud, "Marinda? Mara? Muffin? I don't know. Something with an 'M'. She's in my Chemistry class. Why?" Trunks watched as she jogged by and bluntly stated, "She's pretty cute." This caught them all of guard. She was the complete opposite of what Trunks normally goes for. We always had girls like Selphie. Selphie was annoyingly giddy and always managed to show as much skin as possible without getting in trouble by the school. How could he go from Selphie to _her_? "Dude, are you sick? Is that cigarette getting to you?" One of the boys joked. Trunks shot him a menacing glare that pretty much told him to back off. And, since the glare was coming from Trunks Briefs, the boy did.

"I think I'll talk with her after school." Trunks said, throwing down his cigarette and walking off, leaving just as smoothly as he came.


End file.
